


Dare

by EnInkahootz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Brothers, First Kiss, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Romance, Sibling Incest, Triple Drabble, Truth or Dare, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: Tony, Thor and Loki play Truth or Dare.  Tony dares Thor to kiss Loki.





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Вызов](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433185) by [DieAhnung](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieAhnung/pseuds/DieAhnung), [WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020)

“Is the game any more complicated than the name implies?” Loki asked between sips of magically strengthened red wine.

“Nope,” Tony replied, the word slightly slurred from his intoxication. “Thor, you go first. Truth or dare?”

“Dare,” Thor exclaimed, “I am mighty and fearless.” He punctuated his declaration with a slam of his mug onto the table. Spiked beer splattered onto Loki, who was sitting beside him. Loki made a displeased sound, used a curl of green magic to tidy his shirt, then glared daggers at Thor. Thor didn’t seem to notice. He was staring at Tony with anticipation, eagerly awaiting his dare.

“Thor Odinson,” Tony announced, “I dare you to kiss your brother.”

Thor and Loki looked at one another for a long moment. The shock on their faces made Tony grin. When he examined their expressions more closely, Tony saw something beneath the shock: it was excitement, it was desire, they wanted each other, just as Tony had thought.

“So?” Tony asked, growing impatient.

“Well,” Thor replied, eyes still on Loki and voice exaggeratedly casual, “if it was just for a moment, I suppose it would be alright.”

“For the sake of the game,” Loki rushed to add.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed with a smirk, “for the game.”

Thor and Loki both nodded emphatically, then Thor grabbed Loki and pulled him near, all at once descending upon his mouth. Loki made a muffled sound of surprise and froze, but after a moment he wrapped his arms around Thor’s back and moaned against his mouth, leaning into the ardent lock of their lips. Thor buried his fingers in Loki’s long hair as they held their bodies flush.

The kiss went on and on as Tony watched with fascination and titillation, planning out what he would dare them to do next.


End file.
